Bite me,
by JennnyJ
Summary: Alice får en vision där hon ser hur Jasper lämnar henne och resten av familjen Cullen, för att aldrig mer komma tillbaka. Det hon inte kan förstå är varför. Det här är en historia om den starka kärleken mellan Alice Cullen och Jasper Hale.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

~When the sun is gone and dead – you won't remember what was going through your head when you left~

_Den kyliga höstvinden fick de stora träden att darra till och fälla sina färgglada löv som i en virvlande dans sedan letade sig ner mot marken för att tillsammans bilda en tjock, färgsprakande matta över det vissnande gräset.  
Hans fötter var nakna när han med ljudlösa kliv gick genom skogen, han tog det avsiktligt långsamt noterade hon med ett litet leende. Han hade ingen brådska.  
Den unga mannen hon såg var mycket vacker, hans mörkblonda hår lockade sig lätt i nacken och det var någonting i hans hållning och sätt att gå som utstrålade stolthet.  
De mörka molnen på himlen delade på sig som hastigast för att låta en ensam solstrimma falla på hans bleka hud som genast började glittra som om den bestod av tusen och åter tusen sammansvetsade diamanter, hon såg på honom med en värkande känsla i bröstet samtidigt som hon inte kunde låta bli att le än bredare.  
Men det var någonting med hans nu trevande, lite osäkra steg som oroade henne, det var någonting som plötsligt kändes fel, hemskt fel.  
Framför sig såg hon hur han känt doften av mänskligt blod, hon såg hur han hade spårat upp de försvarslösa människorna där de gick längs skogsstigen som ett par vilsna får redo för slakt. Hon kunde till och med se hur han hukade sig i ett sista språng medan de mörka ögonen antog en svag nyans av rött.  
Men så vred han på huvudet, såg bakåt och hans ledsna, bronsfärgade ögon mötte hennes, hon slets brutalt ur sina fantasier och genast var det någonting inom henne som brast.  
Som om alla pusselbitar äntligen fallit på plats såg hon hur bilden tog form, han var inte alls på väg hem, ledsen och besviken på sig själv för det han gjort mot människorna. Hans steg var inte så osäkra för att han var rädd för hur de där hemma skulle reagera på det hemska han gjort.  
För han hade aldrig känt deras doft, han hade aldrig spårat upp dem och han hade aldrig druckit av deras varma, lockande blod.  
Han var på väg bort, bort från henne och bort från deras familj, bort för att aldrig mer komma tillbaka.  
"Jasper", viskade hon med förtvivlan i rösten och synen hon haft försvann lika fort som den kommit, hon var tillbaka i sitt rum och ett mörker hade lagt sig över hennes sinnen, "Jasper, nej"._


	2. Del 1

_  
_**Del 1**

"Alice?"  
Hans röst var försiktig, liksom trevande, när han steg in i det lilla sovrummet.  
I fönsterkarmen satt en smal, mörkhårig flicka och som om världen utanför kunde spegla hennes upprörda känslor så lät den regnet falla från himlen i tunga, isande droppar.  
"Snälla stanna där du är", viskade hon så lågt att inget mänskligt öra kunde ha uppfattat det, men han kunde och gjorde lydigt som hon sade.  
Han stod blickstilla med sina bara fötter nerborrade i den mjuka golvmattan och med armarna stelt hängandes längs sidorna.  
Om tiden gick så märkte han det knappt, hans lätt rödtonade blick var fäst vid hennes bleka ansikte som var halvt bortvänt så att hon skulle kunna se ut över den forsande floden och han kämpade hårt för att inte gå fram till henne och dra henne intill sig i en tröstande kram. Hennes sorgsna och förvirrade känslor plågade honom lika mycket som han såg att det plågade henne.

"Jasper", den sjungande rösten kom från dörröppningen bakom honom och han lät undslippa en låg, varnande morrning. Han ville inte ha någon annans sällskap.  
"Lägg dig inte i det här", fräste han åt nykomlingen men släppte inte blicken från Alices vackra ansikte, han ville inte behöva lämna henne när hon var i det här bräckliga tillståndet.  
"Hon vill vara ifred, jag behöver inte några speciella förmågor för att se det, snälla följ med mig ner min son", en vacker kvinna med blek, marmorvit hy steg in i rummet och hennes fotsteg gav inte ifrån sig ett ljud när hon gick fram till Jasper som fortfarande stod kvar på samma fläck, darrandes av frustrationen att vilja men samtidigt inte kunna hjälpa sin älskade som fortfarande satt i fönstret med benen uppdragna mot bröstet.

"Jasper", Alice talade och hennes röst var hård och kall "gå".  
Jasper bet ilsket ihop käkarna medan han lät hennes ord långsamt smälta in och slöt samtidigt ögonen, han kunde känna hennes sorg som om den vore hans egen och försökte desperat sända henne lite glädje, försökte trösta henne på bästa vis.  
"Nej, följ med Esme och låt mig vara ifred", morrade hon upprört och han såg framför sina stängda ögonlock hur hennes små nävar knöts, "jag vill inte veta av dig just nu".  
Med slokande axlar vände han sig om och gick ofrivilligt därifrån medan Esme följde efter honom, hennes oroliga känslor omslöt honom som ett varmt, kliande täcke men han skakade av sig dem, han ville ha hennes sympati lika lite som Alice ville ha hans.

"Tänker du allvarligt sticka härifrån, tänker du lämna henne?"  
Han morrade ilsket åt Edward som med kylig blick stod framför honom vid foten av trappan, resten av familjen satt kring det stora matsalsbordet och deras ansikten var allvarliga, han förstod att hans kära bror måste ha berättat allting för dem.  
Esme lade en försiktig hand på Jaspers darrande axlar och sände sin första son en tillrättavisande blick, "nog nu".  
"Lägg dig inte i det här", fräste Jasper, utan att bry sig om vilken av de två familjemedlemmarna som tog åt sig av hans ord, "låt mig bara vara ifred".  
Han slet sig från Esmes lätta beröring och backade undan från dem, lätt hukad samtidigt som morrningarna steg ur hans strupe.

"Alice älskar dig Jasper", det var Carlisle som talade och hans röst utstrålade ingenting annat än lugn, men Jasper kunde känna ett stråk av oro inom honom och fnös ilsket, "snälla stanna, om inte för vår skull så för hennes".  
"Det är inte pågrund av henne som jag sticker, jag står inte ut med ert jävla levnadssätt en dag till", det var fegt, det visste han mycket väl, att skylla på den nya kosten för att kunna undvika den riktiga anledningen, men det var bäst så. Bäst för alla parter.  
Känslor som han inte riktigt hann avläsa for över Edwards hårda ansikte innan han slappnade av en aning, "du vet att det inte är sant".

Jasper morrade än en gång, han avskydde när hans bror läste hans tankar men Edward log bara oskuldsfullt, som om han inte alls sökt igenom hela hans huvud för att avläsa varje liten tänkt tanke utan snarare som om han råkat låna Jaspers favorittröja utan att be om lov först.  
"Det vet du ingenting om", fräste han och blicken flackade över de andras ansikten, han hade knappt varit en del av deras familj i två år men de hade ändå börjat betyda mycket för honom och han kände en viss ovilja till att behöva lämna dem.  
"Nej, broder", sade Emmet, en storvuxen typ med lekande ögon, och reste sig upp från bordet. Jasper kunde inte låta bli att dra lite på munnen, väl medveten om att den storvuxne vampyren egentligen inte hade någon aning om vad han och hans bror pratade om.  
"Inte är du så feg att du ger upp när det börjar kännas jobbigt för dig, Jasper?" Han snurrade runt och stirrade upp för trappan där Alice stod med läpparna pressade till ett smalt, darrande streck, "i så fall så har mina försök till att hjälpa dig varit i onödan. Om du vill gå så gör det nu, vänta inte en dag längre".

Han slöt ögonlocken, känslorna i rummet var för många att avläsa samtidigt så han gick igenom dem en efter en i ett avgörande om han skulle stanna eller inte.  
Carlisle. _Han var orolig. _Esme. _Rädd och sorgsen. _Emmet. _Förvirrad. _Rosalie. _Orolig men nyfiken. _Edward. _Arg men förstående._ Alice. Här svalde Jasper djupt och kopplade bort alla andras känslor. _Där fanns kyla, tomhet, besvikelse, sorg men också spår av kärlek.  
_Han suckade djupt och skakade på huvudet, ögonlocken behöll han slutna för att slippa möta deras dömande blickar, som om känslorna var mindre verkliga om han inte kunde se det speglas i deras ansikten.  
"Nå, Jasper?" Hennes röst dröp av samma kyla som tidigare, "välj, vänta inte tills hösten gått som du hade tänkt dig. Om du ska lämna oss så gör det nu".  
Han öppnade ögonen igen, med blicken följde han de älskade konturerna i hennes bleka ansikte. Han såg de mjuka, rosenröda läpparna, det mörka, spretiga håret som hon med hjälp av ett ljusblått hårband höll undan från de vackra gyllenbruna ögonen.  
"Jag är ledsen Alice", viskade han och vände sig om.  
Hans fötter rörde sig snabbt och ljudlöst under honom, stenplattorna ute på terrassen ersattes av den våta marken och medan han sprang blötte regnet ner honom på nolltid.  
I tanken sade han förlåt även till Edward och bad honom vaka över henne, hon skulle aldrig förstå.  
_Nej, hon skulle aldrig förstå._


End file.
